gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Armor infobox
}}} ;希少度 : }| }}}|''不明''}} ;タイプ : }}} | town clothing | cloth=街着 | scholar | light=ライトアーマー | adventurer | medium=ミディアムアーマー | soldier | heavy=ヘビーアーマー | any | all=全てのジョブ | accessory=アクセサリー |''不明''}} ;スロット : }}} | breathing apparatus | apparatus=呼吸具 | helm=頭 | head=頭 | body=胴 | chest=胴 | shoulder=肩 | shoulders=肩 | hand=手 | hands=手 | ring=リング | ear=イヤリング | neck=ネックレス | leg=脚 | legs=脚 | foot=足 | feet=足 | back=背中 | 不明}} ;防御値: } } | ;必要レベル : } |}} } | ;種族装備 : }}} | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ }}}} } } | ;防具セット : } | }}} | asura = Asura Cultural Armor | charr = Charr Cultural Armor | human = Human Cultural Armor | norn = Norn Cultural Armor | sylvari = Sylvari Cultural Armor }} | }}} | ascalonian catacombs | ascalonian catacombs armor=Ascalonian Catacombs | caudecus's manor | caudecus's manor armor=Caudecus's Manor | twilight arbor | twilight arbor armor=Twilight Arbor | sorrow's embrace | sorrow's embrace armor=Sorrow's Embrace | citadel of flame | citadel of flame armor=Citadel of Flame | crucible of eternity | crucible of eternity armor=Crucible of Eternity | honor of the waves | honor of the waves armor=Honor of the Waves | arah | arah armor=Arah | #default = }}} }}}}}} } | ;ステータス : }|}} } | ;強化スロット : }|}} } | ;ソウルバウンド : }}} |u|on use|on Use|use = 使用時 |n|no=いいえ |y|yes|#default =はい }} |}} } | ;価格 : }}} } | ;価値 : }|}} ; : 　画像を }} .jpg|exists}}| - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" } } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}} } | - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" }}}| }} |} } } : }}} | no || } | } | 未使用の強化スロット}}}} }} || | y | Category:Armor missing icon |}}}}}}} | scholar | light=Light | adventurer | medium=Medium | soldier | heavy=Heavy }} }}} | helm | head= headwear | shoulder | shoulders= shoulderwear | body | chest= chestwear | hand | hands= handwear | leg | legs= legwear | foot | feet= footwear | #default = armor}} }}} | breathing apparatus | apparatus = Category:Breathing apparatuses }} } | }}}}} | asura = Asura | charr = Charr | human = Human | norn = Norn | sylvari = Sylvari }} cultural armor | } | }}}}} | ascalonian catacombs | ascalonian catacombs armor=Ascalonian Catacombs armor | caudecus's manor | caudecus's manor=Caudecus's Manor armor | twilight arbor | twilight arbor armor=Twilight Arbor armor | sorrow's embrace | sorrow's embrace armor=Sorrow's Embrace armor | citadel of flame | citadel of flame armor=Citadel of Flame armor | crucible of eternity | crucible of eternity armor=Crucible of Eternity armor | honor of the waves | honor of the waves armor=Honor of the Waves armor | arah | arah armor=Arah armor | #default = } }}}}}} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; description : Optional. In-game description. ; variables : benefits of the armor(i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the Template:Item_stat in this parameter. ; uslot : Item present in the armor's upgrade slot, by default the slot will be empty. The upgrade slot will not be displayed if no is entered. ; icon : Inventory icon is placed here. ; class : Armor classification, capitalized : Heavy, Medium or Light. ; slot : The equipment slot the armor piece is equipped in : apparatus, head, shoulders, chest, hands, legs or feet. ; defense : Defense value the armor piece has. ; level : Optional. Required level to equip armor. ; race : Optional. Required race to equip armor (only for cultural armor). This parameter also links to its armor set. ; set: Optional. The set parameter will link the item to its armor set. This parameter will be ignored when a race is given. ; value : The value as it appears on the accessory information. Value expects a number of coins you will recieve for selling this item. (Only the number nothing more.) ; bound : Optional. Soulbound, Account-restricted, etc. ; rarity : Optional. Fine, masterwork, etc. Code Armor infobox